Zufall
by name.of.choice
Summary: Morgan und Reid kommen in ein Diner in dem Sam und Dean sitzen. Zufällig ist dieses Diner auch das Ziel eines Raubüberfalls mit Geiselnahme.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi das ist meine erste Geschichte ich hoffe sie gefällt euch :) Die Ortsnamen sowie die Statistiken sind frei erfunden. Mir gehören auch weder die Rechte von Supernatural noch von Criminal Minds.

* * *

Der Zufall ist schon eine merkwürdige Sache. Viele glauben nicht an den Zufall, andere rechnen fest mit ihm und überlassen ihm ihr Leben. Ich könnte euch jetzt etwas über Sofie und Mark erzählen, die an diesem schönen Donnerstagnachmittag zufällig in der gleichen Reihe im Café stehen, woraus sich durch das Austauschen von Nummern, einigen Missverständnissen und Tränen und letztendlich doch noch einem Happy End eine schöne kleine Liebesgeschichte entwickelt. Oder über Paul, der sich zufällig im Wald verirrt und dadurch Jane findet, die von ihrem Vater misshandelt und zum Sterben im Wald gelassen wurde, sie mit großer Anstrengung gerade noch retten kann und in ein Krankenhaus bringt, wo sie leider ein Jahr später in der psychischen Abteilung Suizid begehen wird.

Doch ich will euch lieber in ein kleines idyllisches Städtchen mitnehmen, genauer gesagt in ein kleines Diner nahe der Hauptstraße kurz vor diesem Städtchen. Es ist ein Diner, wie man sie überall findet, mit der üblichen Kundschaft, gelangweilten Serviererinnen und fettigen Tischen. Doch dort in diesem Diner braut der Zufall eine gefährliche Mischung zusammen. Denn während an einem Tisch hinten in der Ecke zwei Jäger sitzen, der eine groß mit kurzem blondem Haar und grünen Augen und der andere noch größer mit braunen Hündchen Augen, beide bekannt als die Winchester-Brüder, Kreditkartenbetrüger, Grabschänder und Mörder, vom FBI gesucht, betreten zwei der besten Agenten des FBI´s, einer dunkelhäutig mit glatt rasiertem Schädel, ein Frauenheld, der andere dürr, mit nerdhaften Aussehen und an Krücken gehend, dieses Diner um eine Gruppenbestellung aufzugeben. Leider ist dieses Diner auch das Ziel von einem kleinen heruntergekommenen Mann, der einen Raubüberfall mit Geiseln geplant hat.

* * *

Sam war nervös. Aber es war nicht die gute Nervosität, bedingt durch die Suche nach dem nächsten Monster, tagelangen Recherchen und endlich dem Rausch der Jagd, dem Adrenalinstoß, die Sorge, es nicht zu packen, einmal zu viel das Leben riskiert zu haben und die grenzenlose Angst den Bruder zu verlieren, die sich nach dem Erfolg in pure Lebensfreude verwandelt. Nein. Es war die schweißtreibende Nervosität, die in den ruhigen Zeiten am stärksten zu spüren ist. Das Prickeln im Nacken während der Fahrt; die leichte Übelkeit, die ihn vom Essen abhält; die dunklen Gedanken, die ihn am Schlafen hindern; der kalte Schweiß, der ihm morgens auf der Stirn steht. Die Nervosität, die seit der ersten Vision zu spüren war, die, mit der Angst, erneut zusammen zu brechen, den Tod eines fremden Menschen zu erleben und sich dann mit Kopfschmerzen und der Hoffnung, nicht zu spät zu kommen, auf die Suche nach noch einem Wunderkind zu machen, immer stärker wurde. Die Nervosität abzurutschen; den Plänen des Gelbäugigen nach zu gehen, wie so viele zuvor; auf die Dunkle Seite zu wechseln: selbst das Monster zu werden, das er sonst jagt.

Jetzt sitzt er hier nach Vollendung des Jobs und das Hoch der Jagd ist schon wieder verflogen. Er rührt gelangweilt in seinem Kaffee und beobachtet Dean, der gerade glücklich die ersten Bissen seines Bacon-Cheese-Burgers verschlingt. Sie kamen vor ein paar Tagen nach Nortgrohll, nachdem sie von einigen mysteriösen Todesfällen letzten Vollmond gehört hatten und konnten gerade noch rechtzeitig herausfinden wer es war. Die Jagd endete mit verzweifelten Schüssen kurz vor Morgengrauen in einem Vorgarten, nach einer erfolglosen Suche die ganze Nacht hindurch. Ian McRistuck hatte vier Menschen ermordet, bevor die Winchester ihn erledigen konnten. Kurz gesagt: es war nicht ideal verlaufen. Sie konnten noch nicht mal die Leiche entsorgen, denn der Pudel des Hauses konnte sein Frauchen gerade jetzt überzeugen in den Garten zu gehen, was zu einem schrillen Schrei und dem Ruf nach der Polizei führte. Er reibt sich gedankenverloren den Arm und zuckt zusammen: dort hatte er einen Streifschuss abbekommen, schmerzhaft, aber nicht weiter schlimm. Sie hatten den ganzen Vormittag damit zugebracht ihre Wunden zu lecken. Jetzt wollen sie nur noch kurz essen und dann abhauen.

* * *

Nancy steckt sich ihre braunen Haare hoch und bindet sich die Schürze um. Sie prüft noch mal ihr Make-up im kleinen Spiegel im schäbigen WC im Diner und wischt sich ärgerlich die letzten Spuren von Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Gestern hatte ihr Freund mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Nach zwei Monaten. Er wollte eine andere treffen, die er kennen gelernt hatte. Sie sei lockerer trauf, müsse nicht so viel arbeiten und hat vor allem keinen 2 Jährigen Sohn.

Noch dazu hatte Tim heute Nacht Albträume und sie mehrmals geweckt.

Sie ist also fix und fertig und anstatt sich mit Tim kuschelnd aufs Sofa zu legen, Eis zu essen und König der Löwen oder Aschenputtel zu sehen hatte sie die Mittagsschicht. Sie muss also noch bis 19.00 bleiben, Kinder-Gemecker und blöde Sprüche von irgendwelchen Typen anhören, die sie fast wie Fleisch begaffen. Sie nahm ihr Notizblock und ging zum nächsten Tisch. Heute hasste sie alle Männer.

* * *

„Reid!"

Reid blickt von seinem Kaffee hoch und schaut Morgan fragend an.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Ich habe dich gefragt, was du denkst. Du hast den ganzen Weg hierher keinen Ton gesagt und nur gegrübelt. Außerdem ist das, glaub ich, der siebte Löffel Zucker. Das muss selbst dir zu süß sein, bei der kleinen Tasse."

Das BAU-Team des FBI's war am Mittwochnachmittag wegen einer mysteriösen Mord Serie eingeflogen. JJ, ihre Kommunikationsbeauftragte, hatte ihnen Mittwochvormittag einen neuen Fall zugeteilt. In Nortgrohll wurde vor vier Wochen ein Mann ermordet und sein Herz entnommen. Da jetzt in der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch wieder eine Leiche ohne Herz gefunden wurde, lag der Verdacht nahe es mit einem Serienmörder zu tun zu haben und man hatte das FBI hinzugerufen. Sie waren sofort in den Jet gestiegen und hatten so schnell wie möglich ein Profil erarbeitet. Der große Zeitraum zwischen den Morden machte die Sache schwieriger, da der Täter vermutlich erst wieder in einem Monat zuschlagen würde und es bisher nichts gibt, dass die Opfer miteinander verbindet. Es schienen Möglichkeitsopfer zu sein: zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Das ließ den Profilern wenig zu arbeiten. Letzte Nacht waren nun zwei weitere Leichen aufgetaucht: eine junge Frau und ein mittelalter Mann. Es ist jedoch nicht klar, ob der Mann zu der Serie hinzugehört, denn anders als bei der Frau fehlte weder das Herz, noch wirkte es wie ein Tierangriff. Er wurde nackt und mit zwei Silberkugeln im Herz in einem Garten vorgefunden. Eine Zeugin sah zwei Männer wegrennen, als sie am Tatort erschien. Das alles deutet eher auf einen einzelnen Mord hin. Trotzdem sieht es so aus als eskaliert der Täter schon jetzt.

Nachdem sie seit halb sechs wach waren und bisher zu keinem Ergebnis kamen, sind Morgan und Reid losgegangen, um für alle Essen zu holen. Jetzt warten sie bis die Bestellung fertig ist, vermutlich noch 20 Minuten, und trinken die zigste Tasse Kaffee für heute.

„Mich beschäftigen die entfernten Herzen. Wusstest du, dass bei Organdiebstahl bei Leichen das Herz am häufigsten gestohlen wird? In vier von zehn Fällen dient es dabei okkulten Zwecken. Die anderen sind dabei für illegale Transplantationen oder wissenschaftliche Neugier. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass die Morde immer bei Vollmond geschehen sind? Ich denke wir haben es mit okkulten oder religiösen Ritualen zu tun. Sehr viele Rituale richten sich nach den Phasen des Mondes. Leute lassen ihr Haare nur in bestimmten Phasen schneiden oder pflanzen und ernten Pflanzen nur in bestimmten Phasen, da sie dann besonders gut wachsen und besonders gesund sein sollen. Auch bei manchen Voodoo- oder satanischen Ritualen sind die Phasen von Bedeutung."

„Du glaubst also, dass es dem Täter nur um die Herzen geht. Irgendein Satanist?"

„Das wäre doch möglich. Deshalb ist es ihm auch egal, was für Menschen er tötet. Er braucht lediglich die Herzen. Nur seltsam warum…"

Reid hatte sich während des Redens im Diner umgesehen, doch plötzlich bleibt sein Blick an einem Tisch in der Ecke hängen. Aufgeregt richtet er sich an Morgan.

„Weist du noch Sam und Dean Winchester? Die im Moment auf der Most-Wanted-Liste stehen? Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht sind sie das dort an dem Tisch in der Ecke."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So.. nach Ewigkeiten kam ich endlich dazu weiter zu schreiben. Die Rechte an Supernatural und Criminal Minds gehören mir noch immer nicht.

* * *

Genüsslich steckt Dean den letzten Rest seines Burgers in den Mund und schleckt seine fettigen Finger ab. Er sieht Sam heimlich prüfend an und seufzt. Sam macht sich mal wieder Sorgen wegen dem Gelb-Äugigen Dämon. Immer wenn er das tut, reibt er sich unbewusst den Nacken.

Aber das ist für Dean noch lange kein Grund auch nicht gut drauf zu sein. Er ist zwar noch ein bisschen frustriert von der Jagd, aber letztendlich haben sie das Monster erledigt, sie leben noch und können wieder woandershin fahren.

Außerdem würde er sich jetzt noch einen Cherry-Pie bestellen bei der süßen Kellnerin.

Glücklich summt er einen Led Zeppelin Song und gestikuliert ihr noch etwas bestellen zu wollen. Er trommelt mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tisch während er auf sie wartet und überlegt, ob er nicht doch einen anderen Pie nehmen soll.

Als sie kommt richtet er sich mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln an sie: „Hi Süße, ich hätte gerne ein Stück von dem Cherry-Pie mit einem Kleks Schlagsahne zur Feier des Tages. Und noch einen Kaffee für meinen Bruder."

Sie murmelt etwas Undeutliches.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte: typisch Mann. Nur weil ihr euch so großartig findet, mit euren schicken Autos, dürft ihr noch lang nicht jede Frau „Süße" oder „Püppchen" nennen. Das ist so degradierend! Autos sind doofe, ersetzbare Nutzgegenstände! Sie sind bloß Dreckschleudern, die einen von A nach B bringen sollen. Es sind nur Autos, keine Liebe. Sie sind es nicht wert, sein Herz an sie zu hängen!"

Sie starrt Dean wütend und herausfordernd an.

Es fühlt sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Seine Stimmung wechselt von charmant zu Böse und seine gesamte Frustration, die sich in den letzten Tagen und Monaten angesammelt hatte, entlädt sich:

„Nur ein Auto? NUR EIN AUTO? Baby ist viel mehr als das. Und sie ist sicher zuverlässiger, treuer und besser als jede Frau! Und wenn sie so…"

Weiter kommt er nicht, denn die Kellnerin dreht sich mit einem stolzem und gehässigem Blick und flackernder Schürze um und läuft wütend davon.

Entsetzt starrt er Sam an, der bei seiner verbalen Explosion zusammenfuhr und ihn jetzt nur verdutzt ansieht.

„Das war doch wirklich unglaublich. Wie kann diese Frau es bloß wagen so mit mir zu reden? Mein Baby so anzugreifen?"

Sam zuckt nur mit den Schultern und wendet sich wieder seinem Kaffee zu.

„Baby" war ein 1967 Chevy Impala, schwarz, viertürig und wunderschön. Ein klassisches Auto. Er hatte Sie von seinem Vater bekommen und kümmerte sich liebevoll um Sie. Einmal baute er Sie von einem Totalschaden wieder komplett auf; eigentlich eine nicht lohnenswerte Aufgabe. Viel Stunden verbrachten Sammy und er als Kinder und auch jetzt noch in Ihr. Sie war ihr Fixpunkt, ihr einziges Zuhause. Dass diese Frau Sie so angriff traf ihn schwer.

Jetzt war auch sein Tag vermiest. Hoffentlich bekommt er wenigstens noch seinen Pie.

„ Wenn wir hier fertig sind verschwinden wir so schnell es geht aus dieser verdammten Stadt."

* * *

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht sind sie das dort in der Ecke."

Instinktiv will Morgan sich umdrehen, sich vergewissern, obwohl sich Reid eigentlich nie täuscht, doch er weiß es besser. Er ist nicht umsonst Spezial Agent des FBI. Es wäre viel zu offensichtlich sich einfach umzudrehen, wenn man UnSubs, also Unbekannte Subjekte, observieren will ohne selbst bemerkt zu werden oder Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, und gerade diese beiden durften sie nicht bemerken.

Jeder Agent hatte schon von den Winchester-Brüdern gehört, sie sind die exotischen Vögel unter den Most-Wanted-Gelisteten. Anders als die meisten Schwerverbrecher hatten sie weder ein klares Ziel, noch eine bestimmte Signatur: Sie glaubten an Übernatürliches und sahen sich als deren Bekämpfer.  
Umso erstaunlicher ist es, dass sie, obwohl sie so starke Illusionen hatten, noch so in der normalen Bevölkerung untertauchen konnten, ohne aufzufallen und gefasst zu werden.

Auch jetzt war es reiner Zufall gewesen, der sie in die Hände des FBI führte. Naja führen würde.

„Du meinst Die Winchesters? Sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Wir müssen sie verhaften. Aber am besten nicht hier drin. Damit könnten wir alle hier gefährden. Noch scheint alles ok, aber jede Handlung gegen sie könnte ihre Illusionen ins Negative beeinflussen. Sie könnten alle hier für besessen halten und umbringen."

„ Ja, du hast Recht. Am besten beobachten wir sie einfach, verhalten uns ganz normal und folgen ihnen dann. Wir können sie am besten draußen verhaften, ohne jemanden zu gefährden. Was genau machen sie denn?"

„Sam sieht ziemlich nervös aus. Er fuchtelt die ganze Zeit mit den Händen herum und reibt sich den Nacken. Und die Falten in seiner Stirn sehen aus als wollen sie nie wieder heraus gehen. Dean wirkt dagegen fröhlich und ausgelassen. Er verschlingt seinen Burger wie ein verdurstender Mann Wasser. Jetzt ruft er nach der Kellnerin und scheint mit ihr zu flirten. Das ist typisch, es wurde ja vermerkt, dass… „

Plötzlich sind laute Stimmen aus der Ecke der Winchester zu hören und als Morgan sich umdreht sieht er eine Kellnerin mit in die Seiten gestützten Armen vor einem Mann um die dreißig mit kurzen blonden Haaren, Dean Winchester, stehen und ihn beschimpfen.

Innerhalb von Sekunden wechselt Deans Mimik von locker Lächelnd zu wutverzerrt. Kein gutes Zeichen. Er fängt an die Kellnerin anzuschreien, die daraufhin wütend davon stürmt.

Sam Winchester fährt bei dem Streit zusammen und scheint nur versinken zu wollen. Offensichtlich ist ihm die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit peinlich. Und ihm scheinen die Stimmen zu laut zu sein, dem gequälten Gesicht zufolge.

Jetzt richtet sich Dean Winchester an seinen jüngeren Bruder und sagt ihm Irgendetwas. Der zuckt nur mit den Achseln und schaut dann wieder resigniert in seinen Kaffee.

Morgan dreht sich wieder zu Reid um.

„Das wirkt aber nicht gut. Vielleicht war das gerade so ein Vorfall der eine psychotische Phase auslöst."

„Ja." Reid nickt bedächtig den Kopf: „Der Jüngere scheint sehr vom anderen dominiert zu werden. Vermutlich bestimmt Dean Winchester wer böse ist und wer nicht. Sam ist offensichtlich nervös, er befürchtet womöglich, dass Dean seine Meinung ändert und zwar nicht zum Guten."

Morgan nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee und ruft nochmal seine Vorkenntnisse zu den Winchester- Brüdern hervor.

John und Mary Winchester waren eine normale Familie in Lawrence, Kansas, bis Mary ein halbes Jahr nach Sams Geburt in einem Hausbrand umgekommen ist. Daraufhin lebten John, Dean und Sam auf Wanderschaft. Die Brüder wechselten alle paar Wochen die Schule; John nahm vermutlich Gelegenheitsjobs an. Während Dean die Schule abbrach bemühte sich Sam um gute Noten. Er fing an in Standfort zu studieren. Soweit war alles gut. Doch dann kam Sams Freundin in einem Brand um, Sam tat sich wieder mit seinem Bruder zusammen und wechselte auf den schlechten Pfad.

Dean folterte einige Menschen, schaffte es aber unter mysteriösen Umständen zu fliehen. Man hatte seine Leiche gefunden, aber er war später lebendig wieder woanders aufgetaucht. Als dann angefangen wurde gegen ihn zu ermitteln, fand man jahrelangen Kreditkartenbetrug, außerdem war er in mehreren Städten mit mysteriösen Todesfällen aufgetaucht, ihm war jedoch nichts nachzuweisen. So wurde er nur wegen kleineren Vergehen gesucht, vor allem Einbruch, Betrug und Grabschändung, denn er hatte die Angewohnheit Gräber auszuschaufeln und die Leichen zu salzen und zu verbrennen. Das FBI hatte weder ihn, noch John Winchester oder Sam Winchester bisher verhaften oder halten können; sie hatten die Art aus jeder Situation verschwinden zu können und dann waren sie unauffindbar.

Mit Dean Winchester würden sie einen der interessantesten und gefährlichsten Serientäter fangen.

Ein großer Tag für das FBI.

„Sam Winchester ist aufgestanden und geht in Richtung Küche zu den Toiletten."

„Okay" sagt Morgan „Ich folge ihm und du bleibst hier und beobachtest Dean weiter. Und gib Hotch Bescheid."

Morgan bleibt noch 30 Sekunden sitzen und steht dann auch auf um, scheinbar, zur Toilette zu gehen.

Durch eine Schwingtür kommt er in einen Flur von dem vier Türen abgehen. Die Geräusche der Gäste sind jetzt nur noch ein Hintergrundgeräusch, deutlich sind jedoch Geklapper von Töpfen, das Zischen von Fett und Stimmen zu hören. Die Stimmen kommen aus der ersten Tür links, der Küche, an der Morgen jetzt vorbei geht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr ist, ich hab sie seit ihrem Streit nicht mehr bedienen gesehen. Ich dachte sie sei hier hinten."

„War sie auch kurz, doch dann ist sie wieder raus. Auf der Toilette hab ich sie auch nicht gesehen."

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschleicht Morgan; sie konnten nur von der Kellnerin reden, die mit Dean Winchester gestritten hatte.

Er geht weiter zu den Herren-Toiletten.

Als er die Tür öffnet, sieht er Sam Winchester an linken Waschbecken stehen. Schweiß oder Wasser tropft von seinem Gesicht, er stützt sich schwer auf dem Beckenrand ab und hat die Augen geschlossen. Als er die Tür zugehen hört öffnet er die Augen und sieht Morgan an. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick lässt ihn so verloren und müde aussehen, dass Morgan an einen getretenen Hund denken muss. Es ist der Blick, den er auch schon in den Augen vieler Opfer gesehen hatte.

Unwillkürlich fragt er: „Ist alles ok? Geht's dir gut?"

Jetzt richtet Sam sich auf und wäscht sich die Hände.

Das Wasser färbt sich leicht rot wie von Blut, im Becken sind auch noch einige Spuren davon erkennbar.

„Ja, schon ok. Ich hab nur ziemlich Kopfschmerzen." Er bemerkt Morgans entsetzten Blick beim Anblick des Waschbeckens und fügt hinzu: „Und ich hatte Nasenbluten."

Er trocknet sich die Hände ab und zeigt in Richtung Tür. „Ich gehe dann jetzt wieder."

Mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln verschwindet er.

Morgan bleibt wie erstarrt stehen.

Wenn man eins und eins zusammen rechnete...

Der Streit, Unterwürfigkeit, Nancys Verschwinden und jetzt das Blut, dann ergab das nur, dass Sam auf Deans Geheiß Nancy umgebracht hat. Mist.

Er wäscht sich kurz das Gesicht und geht wieder zu Reid raus. Hoffentlich hat der inzwischen Hotch verständigt, so dass das volle Team bald da ist, um die Winchester zu verhaften, sobald sie aus dem Diner gehen. Und wenn sie jetzt anfingen zu ermitteln, konnten sie ihnen den Mord an Nancy auch hoffentlich nachweisen.

Doch mit der Szene in die er kommt als er durch die Schwingtür tritt hat er nicht gerechnet. Denn als er von Sam Winchesters Rücken, in den er hinein gelaufen ist, aufsieht, blickt er in den Lauf einer Waffe.

„Ihr zwei auch! Hände hoch und stellt euch zu den anderen in die Reihe ans Fenster!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Endlich ist auch dieses Kapitel fertig, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Über Reviews und likes würde ich mich sehr freuen ;) Ich habe nicht die Rechte von Supernatural und Criminal Minds.

* * *

Reid könnte sich in den Hintern beißen. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein. Doch es war eigentlich alles Morgans Schuld. Er war immerhin derjenige mit der tollen Idee ihm den Kaffeebecher zuzuwerfen. So hatte vorhin ihre Plänkelei ein jähes Ende genommen mit seinem Schrei und seiner versauten Hose. Mit seiner typischen Ungeschicklichkeit hatte Reid den fliegenden Becher verfehlt und sein gerade frisch gemachter Kaffee hatte ihm beide Oberschenkel verbrüht.

Das ist jedoch längst unwichtig. Absolut blöd ist jedoch, dass er beim Umziehen vergaß Marke und Waffe wieder einzustecken. Wie konnte ausgerechnet er etwas vergessen.

Gideon sagte zwar immer, dass ein Profiler keine Waffe braucht, normalerweise stimmt er dieser Aussage auch voll und ganz zu, jetzt wäre eine Waffe jedoch schon recht nützlich. Ohne Waffe und vor allem Marke wurde er oft noch weniger ernst genommen als ohnehin aufgrund seines Alters. Sie verliehen ihm eine gewisse Autorität. Zumindest ein klein wenig.

Und jetzt in dieser Situation könnte es tatsächlich zu dem Fall kommen, dass er die Waffe nutzen würde.

Bisher bleibt ihm aber nichts übrig als sein Team zu alarmieren und Dean Winchester weiterhin zu beobachten.

Der richtet seinen Blick Sam hinterher und seufzt dann. Er sieht bekümmert aus. Er blickt auf Sams Platz und dann auf seine Hände. Sein ganzes Wesen strahlt seltsamerweise Trauer oder Angst aus. Angst um Sam. Oder vor ihm. Dean scheint belastet zu sein von ihrem Verhalten. Vermutlich entwickelte Sam Winchester, nach dem Tod seiner Freundin aufgrund des emotionalen Traumas und mit den Bedingungen in seiner Kindheit als Grundlage, Wahnvorstellungen.

Dean, als großer Bruder in seinem Leben am Rande der Gesellschaft mit der Familie als wichtigste Instanz, kümmert sich um ihn indem er auf den Wahn eingeht und ihn so nicht ganz verliert und ihn eventuell beeinflussen kann.

Sein Konsum an Frauen und Alkohol bilden dabei seine Ausflüchte von dem Druck und Kampf der entsteht, wenn man sich um einen psychisch gestörten Menschen alleine kümmern muss.

Er könnte noch lange darüber nachdenken, doch er reißt sich zusammen. Jetzt ist ihre Oberste Priorität sie festzunehmen, analysieren kann er sie danach noch. Dazu ist es nötig das Team zu alarmieren. Immerhin hat er sein Handy dabei.

* * *

Supervisory Spezial Agent Aaron Hotchner studiert die Schautafel mit all den Zetteln und Bildern zu den Mordfällen. Der Fall hatte schon jetzt den Anschein der Aussichtslosigkeit. Motiv und Täter sind noch verschwommen und unklar. Ihr Unsub scheint nur alle vier Wochen zu morden, jetzt jedoch zu eskalieren. Beides ungünstig. In dem einen Fall hätten sie zwar einen Monat Zeit, jedoch kommen sie mit den bisherigen Fakten vermutlich zu keinem ausreichenden Profils des Unsubs. Im zweiten Fall jedoch könnte er noch einige weitere ermorden mit seiner Geschwindigkeit und ihrer mangelhaften Beschreibung. Diese Situation macht dem gesamten Team zu schaffen.

Er hatte Reid und Morgan weg geschickt Essen zu holen, damit sie mal Pause hatten und sich die Stimmung im Team entspannt. Sie hatten langsam angefangen sich kindisch zu verhalten und alle genervt. Prentiss ist nur am Herumlaufen, das Klackern ihrer Absätze wie ein Uhrwerk. Rossi hingegen sitzt in der Ecke und zeigt seine Laune mit sarkastischen Kommentaren. Es wird echt Zeit, dass sie Fortschritte machen.

_Rrriiiiiiiiinnnnng_

Der durchdringende Ton reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und lässt JJs Kopf abrupt herumfahren. Hotch beeilt sich anzunehmen in der Hoffnung es sei Garcia mit etwas Neuem. Schon oft hatte Penelope Garcia, ihre quirlige Technische Analystin, es geschafft in stockenden Fällen aus den Tiefen des Internets die Lösung heraus zu fischen.

Sein Interesse schwindet jedoch, als er Reids Nummer erkennt. Von ihm sind höchstens Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, wenn er in seinem eidetischen Gedächtnis endlich die richtigen Fäden zusammen geknüpft hat, doch er bezweifelt es. Vermutlich ruft er nur an wegen einer weiteren Streiterei mit Morgan. Normal verhielten sie sich wie Erwachsene, doch manchmal waren sie wie Kinder…

„Hotchner"

„Hotch. Hier ist Reid. Du musst sofort das Team herschicken. Wir haben hier eine sehr unerwartete Situation. Wirklich, die Chancen dass das passiert sind zirka eins zu 320 Millionen. Eigentlich noch geringer in diesem Gebiet."

„ Reid. Komm zum Punkt. Wo bist du und was ist los?"

„Im Diner. Hier sind krtszsch kkrrrk …"

Plötzlich ist nur noch ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt von Knistern und Totenstille zu hören. Alarmiert ruft er das Team zusammen. Sie konnten in ungefähr sieben Minuten am Diner sein. Hoffentlich rechtzeitig um ihrem jüngsten Agenten zu helfen.

* * *

Dean sieht Sam hinterher und schaut dann wieder auf seinen Teller. Er fühlte sich so hilflos gegenüber der Situation mit Sammy, aber das gestand er niemanden ein, nicht mal sich selbst. Nur in schwachen Augenblicken wie jetzt, aber die sind selten. Sehr selten. Der Fall hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen als gedacht. Egal, sie kommen endlich weiter, es gibt keinen Grund jetzt hier rum zu heulen. Er beobachtet die Leute im Dinner, einige Trucker auf Durchreise, einige in ihrer Mittagspause, Stammgäste, und ein paar Familien, die das ganze Diner mit Kindergeschrei ausfüllen.

Plötzlich verschiebt sich die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Diners. Die Tür wird aufgestoßen und mit einem Schlag wieder zugeknallt und verschlossen.

Vier Männer stehen da. Sie haben ein paar Halbautomatische mit denen Sie auf die Leute und in die Luft zeigen. Ihre Körpersprache zeigt trotz Vermummung deutlich ihre Gewaltbereitschaft. Die Balaklava passen zu den schwarzen Sporttaschen.

„Hände hoch und Fresse halten! Wehe es tut auch nur einer von euch nicht was ich sage!" brüllt der Stämmigste unter ihnen und ein anderer schlägt einem Kerl das Handy aus der Hand und zerschießt es.

„Keiner rührt sein Handy an. Jetzt stellt euch alle, einer nach dem anderen, ans Fenster. Du zuerst."

Während Einer hinter den Tresen geht und die Bediensteten holt, beaufsichtigen die Anderen die Gäste, die sich in einer Reihe ans Fenster stellen. Dean kommt neben dem Handy-Kerl zu stehen. Wobei Kerl zu viel gesagt ist, er ist noch ein halbes Kind mit einem nerdhaften Aussehen in seinen Opa-Klamotten. Der Typ wirkt fast so als würde er den Bewaffneten einfach entgegentreten ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, so verträumt und realitätsfern. Oder als würde er sich in die Hose machen. Hoffentlich macht er keine Dummheiten. Vermutlich wollen die Typen nur das Geld der Leute und des Diners. Das Beste ist es einfach mitzumachen. Dann dauert es nicht lange und sie würden sich nicht noch mit der Polizei herumschlagen müssen.

Sam tritt aus den Schwingtüren in den Gastraum und blickt entsetzt auf das Geschehen. Er sucht Deans Blick und scheint ihn etwas zu fragen. Dean schüttelt den Kopf: Nein, sie würden nichts unternehmen. Ein anderer Kerl läuft in ihn rein und sie werden bemerkt.

Einer der Mistkerle richtet seine Waffe auf Sammy und den anderen und sagt: „Ihr zwei auch! Hände hoch und stellt euch zu den anderen in die Reihe ans Fenster!"

Der Anführer der Typen, ein stämmiger Kerl mit ausgebeulten Klamotten und schäbigem Bart, wird auf sie aufmerksam und tritt näher. „Warte, der eine hat ne Waffe. Nehmt sie ihm ab und durchsucht ihn."

Sam wird die Waffe abgenommen und er wird durchsucht.

„Scheiße! Der ist vom FBI! Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Das ist gut, den nehmen wir mit. Das ist ein viel größeres Druckmittel für den Staat."

Freudestrahlend dreht sich der Anführer wieder zu den am Fenster aufgereihten. Er schaut sie an als seien sie eine Kuh Herde, die zum Verkauf steht.

Dean hat langsam das Gefühl, dass sie hier doch nicht so schnell wieder raus kommen. Mist. Dass sie Sammy durchsuchten gefällt ihm gar nicht. Und was meinen sie mit mitnehmen? Ihn entführen? Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Doch ehe er etwas tun kann, werden Sam und der andere Kerl weggeführt nach draußen. Nun deutet der Anführer auf ihn und den Handy-Kerl.

„Nehmt noch die zwei und dann weg hier!"

Ihm wird eine Waffe in den Rücken gedrückt und er wird vorwärts gelotst. Sie kommen durch die Tür nach draußen, wo zwei Lieferwagen warten. Vermutlich werden sie darin weggefahren, und er würde nichts dagegen tun können. Es ist vielleicht besser sich jetzt noch nicht zu wehren, sondern erst später. Es hörte sich nicht so an, als würden sie ihre Geiseln verletzen, sondern sie nur als Druckmittel nehmen. Er würde sich und Sammy daraus befreien. Er kam schon aus ganz anderen Situationen raus.

Alle Typen kommen mittlerweile aus dem Diner heraus und einer verschließt es von außen. Als ihnen die Kellnerin, mit der er vorhin stritt, begegnet, wird auch sie mitentführt. Kurz bevor er am Lieferwagen ankommt wird ihm ein Tuch vor die Nase gehalten und ihm wird schwarz vor Augen.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Nach langem bin ich wieder mit meiner Geschichte weitergekommen. Ich hab keine Rechte an Supernatural oder Criminal Minds. Here it comes ;)

* * *

Genervt sieht Hotch um sich. Auf dem kleinen Parkplatz vor dem Diner stehen mehrere Polizeiautos und einige Krankenwagen, allesamt munter blinkend. Die Blaulicht-Sirenen stören ihn sehr. Hier sind sie mittlerweile absolut unnötig, trotzdem scheinen sich die Polizisten nicht die Mühe zu geben sie ab zu stellen.

Sie waren zu spät gekommen. Nach Reids Anruf hatte Hotch das Team zusammen gerufen und sie waren so schnell es ging zum Diner gefahren, doch offensichtlich nicht schnell genug. Als sie am Diner ankamen fanden sie zu ihrem Erstaunen ein abgeriegeltes Gebäude mit rund zwanzig Zivilisten in Panik vor. Doch keine Spur von Morgan und Reid. Nach einem Anruf in der Polizeistation lief das System von selbst: die Menschen wurden befreit, versorgt und befragt und das Diner nach Spuren abgesucht. Alles jedoch mit nur wenig Erfolg.

Zu allem Übel musste Hotch mehrere Telefonate mit seinen Vorgesetzten führen, ein nervenaufreibendes Erlebnis aus dem sich doch nichts Wichtigeres ergab als: „Klären sie die Sache so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich!".

Hotch sucht sich den nächsten Polizisten und beschwert sich bei ihm. Endlich kehrt bisschen Ruhe ein. Er konnte jetzt wirklich nicht noch eine Migräne gebrauchen und dazu würden auch die vielen Befragungen langen. Er geht zur nächsten Person um sie zu den Ereignissen zu befragen.

Von Ihr erfährt er dasselbe was er davor schon von allen anderen erzählt bekam.

„Es passierte alles so plötzlich. Vier Männer in schwarz, sie sahen so furchteinflößend aus. Wir mussten uns alle an die Wand stellen, es war schrecklich, wie die uns ansahen. Ach, wir sollten unsere Handys nicht anrühren, einem haben die es aus der Hand geschlagen. Sie ließen sich das Geld von uns und vom Diner einsammeln. Ein großer Kerl mit Caro-Hemd und langen Haaren kam aus dem Gang mit einem Schwarzen- darf man das noch sagen?- der war FBI-Agent. Unglaublich was heutzutage alles passiert. Man denkt immer auf dem Land ist noch alles, gut aber man ist ja nirgends sicher. Früher gab es sowas nicht! Henry war mal bei einem Überfall dabei, aber die nahmen nur das Geld mit. Und die armen Kinder, dass sie so etwas erleben mussten. Ach so. Also sie nahmen den Agenten und den anderen mit und dann noch zwei Männer aus der Reihe. Dann waren sie wieder weg. Das ging alles so schnell."

* * *

Nach einer Stunde sind sie wieder in der Station. Das Präsidium hatte ihnen einen kleinen Raum zu Verfügung gestellt. Nicht viel, aber mehr konnte man nicht erwarten bei der Größe des Reviers. Auf dem Land gibt es oft keine großen Stationen und wer hat schon Platz für ungenutzte Räume. Dafür wurden sie weitgehend herzlich empfangen, bis auf ein paar Polizisten waren alle offen dafür die Hilfe der Profiler anzunehmen.

Jetzt sitzen sie alle zusammen, so gut es geht, um alles zu besprechen. Garcia ist über Video dazu geschaltet.

„Also Leute, schlechte Nachrichten: ihr seid da wirklich im allerletzten Kaff. Es gibt kaum Verkehrskameras, sodass ich die Fahrzeuge nicht ausmachen konnte, geschweige denn ihre Route. Das Diner hat zwar eine Kamera, aber selbst wenn sie nicht so absolut dämlich, offensichtlich von einem Schwachkopf"

„Garcia!"

„Entschuldige: unnütze angebracht wäre, hilft das auch nichts, die Aufnahmen sind zerstört. Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin euch soweit keine Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen kann."

Die sonst so gut gelaunte, immer aufgedrehte Tech.-Analystin ist deutlich mitgenommen. Sie schwankt ständig zwischen äußerster Empörung über die Zustände bei ihnen und absoluter Niedergeschlagenheit vor Sorge um ihren Adonis und ihren Genius. Ihnen allen setzt die Ungewissheit sehr zu, doch Garcia merkt man es am meisten an.

„Das macht nichts Garcia, wir werden sie schon finden. Außerdem sind die beiden trainierte FBI-Agenten, sie wissen wie man aus so Situationen heraus kommt."

Leider ist sich Hotch da nicht so sicher. Es konnte ihnen auch zum Verhängnis werden und sie schneller in den Tod führen. Durch die Aussagen erfuhren sie, dass die Unsubs speziell die Agenten mitnahmen, als sie ihre Marke sahen. Hoffentlich ist es für das Überleben der beiden von Vorteil.

Die Zeugenaussagen hatten ihnen ein ungefähres Bild gegeben über das was passiert ist, aber auch nicht mehr. Die Vorgehensweise war außergewöhnlich und seltsam. Wie sie die Situation auch betrachten, sie kommen nicht weiter, wieder einmal. Diese Stadt hatte das wohl so an sich.

Außerdem haben sie auch noch ihren anderen Fall zu klären. Es scheint alles so ausweglos, dass er sich insgeheim wünscht es ist nur ein Alptraum und er wacht bald auf, zu Hause bei seinem Sohn mit einem freien Wochenende vor sich. Es war wirklich wiedermal Zeit für einen Urlaub für das ganze Team. Den bekommen sie sowieso viel zu selten.

„Ok, herumrätseln bringt uns nicht weiter: Garcia du suchst einfach weiter, ob es nicht doch etwas Brauchbares gibt; wir senden dir nochmal die genauen Zeugenaussagen. Wir müssen auch an den anderen Fall denken, wir haben hier immer noch einen Mörder frei herumlaufen, also gehen Prentiss und Rossi wieder an den Fall. Rollt nochmal alles von vorne auf und überdenkt es neu, es muss etwas geben, womit er sich finden lässt. JJ und ich überlegen uns die Möglichkeiten zu der Entführung und sehen wie wir da weiterkommen."

Sie setzen sich in ihre Gruppen und versuchen verzweifelt irgendwie voran zu kommen. Hotch sieht sich die Stadtkarte an und überlegt sich mögliche Routen und Ziele. Und er macht sich daran ein Profil zu erstellen, wenigstens ein Vorläufiges. JJ arbeitet währenddessen an einem Statement und setzt sich mit den Reportern auseinander.

Die angespannte Stille wird gestört als ein Polizist aufgeregt zu ihnen stürzt. Stürmisch bewegt er sie mit ihm zu kommen, mit den Händen wild gestikulierend.

Kurz darauf stehen sie alle im Büro des Chiefs. Er ist ein großer, dünner Mann, der gutherzig zu jedem ist, Bilder von seiner Frau und seiner Tochter überall stehen hat und sie mit offenen Armen empfing. Jetzt jedoch sitzt er hinter seinem Schreibtisch, die Augen unterlaufen und die Wangen eingefallen, deutlich von den letzten Tagen mitgenommen.

Als sie hereinkommen steht er schnell auf und führt sie zu einem Fernseher.

„Das wurde eben auf dem Nachrichtenkanal ausgestrahlt. Natürlich bekommen die Fernsehsender diese Geschichte mit und ich hab mit einem Haufen Reporter gerechnet, aber nicht damit."

Er nimmt die Fernbedienung und lässt ein Band abspielen. Aufmerksam sehen es sich die Profiler an.

Ein örtlicher Sender hat eine Tonaufnahme zugesendet bekommen, die sie öffentlich abspielen. Sie startet mit etwas Knistern, dann ist eine vom Computer verzerrte Stimme zu hören.

„Hallo verehrtes FBI.

Wie Sie offensichtlich schon mitbekommen haben wurden einige Gäste eines Diners entführt, darunter auch FBI-Agenten.

Sicher wollen Sie sie alle unverletzt wieder haben?

Und das so bald wie möglich? Ihnen könnte bei uns ja sonst was zustoßen…

Sie bekommen Ihre Leute und die drei netten Bürger zurück im Tausch gegen die Freilassung von Tony Morelli.

Sie haben bis fünf Zeit das zu regeln, dann melden wir uns nochmal bei Ihnen.

Ach, und berechnen Sie für jede Geißel noch 1 Millionen $. Nur um für ihre körperliche Unversehrtheit zu garantieren."

Rossi bricht als erstes das entstandene Schweigen: „ Na immerhin kommunizieren sie mit uns. Blöderweise wissen sie, dass sie zwei unserer Agenten haben. Aber sie wollen offensichtlich mit uns kooperieren. Und wir sind einen Schritt weiter und können sie besser profilen und Garcia kann hoffentlich was aus dem Band herausholen."

„Und genau das tun wir jetzt auch. JJ, du setzt dich mit dem Sender in Verbindung. Hol aus denen alles raus, was es zu erfahren gibt. Und sende Garcia die Aufnahme. Sie soll auch alles über Tony Morelli herausfinden. Rossi und Prentiss, ihr geht an das Profil und entwickelt eine Strategie. In eineinhalb Stunden will er sich wieder melden, bis dahin habt ihr Zeit dann müssen wir wissen was wir machen. Ich muss erstmal wohl wieder telefonieren."

* * *

Das erste was er wahr nimmt ist Zwielicht. Und dröhnende Stille.

Langsam öffnet er die Augen und sieht etwas Licht.

Die Tür ist auf. Die hintere Tür des Lieferwagens ist auf.

Alles ist still.

Er sollte etwas tun… Er sollte …. ?

Fliehen! Fliehen wäre gut.

Er versucht aufzustehen. Oder auch nur den Arm heben.

Langsam, unendlich langsam richtet er sich auf.

Wenn ihm nur nicht so schwindelig wäre. Und sein Mund ist staubtrocken.

Gleich hat er es gepackt. Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter…

Er spürt eine raue Hand.

Etwas wird ihm auf Nase und Mund gedrückt und schon fällt er erneut in erzwungenen Schlaf.

* * *

AN: Ist das wieder ein Cliffhänger? Ich glaube nicht. Wenn ja tuts mir leid. Ehrlich!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam Winchester ist es gewöhnt neben jemanden aufzuwachen. Sein ganzes Leben hörte er beim Einschlafen Deans Fernsehshows als Hintergrundgeräusch und beim Aufwachen sein gleichmäßiges Atmen.

Das hatte ihm anfangs am meisten gefehlt, als er nach Standfort gegangen ist, doch das Studium beschäftigte ihn genügend und langsam hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Bald darauf fand er Jessica und mit ihr war die Stille und Einsamkeit nachts verschwunden, auch wenn es nicht dasselbe war.

Jetzt hatte er seit einem Jahr wieder Dean neben sich und beständig das Geräusch seines Atems im Ohr.

Als er jetzt wieder zu sich kommt, merkt er, noch bevor er die Augen öffnet, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Das leichte Schnarchen, das er hört, ist viel zu nahe und ganz bestimmt nicht Deans.

Er öffnet die Augen und blickt direkt in das Gesicht eines jungen Mannes. Im Halbdunkeln kann er nur erkennen, dass sie beide auf einem Doppelbett liegen, dass in einem spärlich möbliertem Zimmer steht. Durch ein Fenster dringt trübes Sonnenlicht, zerstoben durch die Äste und Blätter von Bäumen. Aus allen Ecken und Winkeln starren ihm die toten Augen ausgestopfter Tiere entgegen. Die Entführer, an die er sich mittlerweile erinnert, müssen ihn in eine Jagdhütte gebracht haben.

So ein Mist. Das würde garantiert die Polizei auf sie aufmerksam machen.

Er sollte so schnell es geht von hier verschwinden. Doch er kann wohl schlecht seinen Bettgefährten hier in der Gewalt dieser Typen lassen. Er sieht aus als würde ihn ein Windhauch umschmeißen. Was immer ihre Entführer mit ihnen vorhatten, er konnte es ihn nicht durchleben lassen.

Er versucht seine Handschellen zu lösen, doch er ist in so einer Weise ans Bett gefesselt, dass er sich kaum bewegen kann. Es ist zwar nicht schmerzhaft, aber befreien würde er sich nicht können. Er muss wohl erstmal abwarten und sich einen Fluchtplan überlegen.

* * *

Mit dröhnendem Schädel und steifen Nacken kommt Morgan zu sich. Er ist auf einem Stuhl festgebunden, kein Wunder, dass ihm alles weh tut. Außerdem merkt er noch die Nachwirkungen des Sedativums. Die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken haben seine Haut zerschunden und er spürt seine Finger kaum noch.

Es hätte alles glatt gehen können. Sie hätten die Winchesters festnehmen können, aber jetzt stecken sie wirklich in der Scheiße.

Noch heute Vormittag hat er mit Reid rumgeplänkelt und alle waren geschafft, weil sie mit dem Fall nicht weiter kamen. Er hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als den Fall endlich zu lösen und nach Hause fahren zu können. Wie einfach ihre Situation im Rückblick scheint.

Selbst die Situation mit den Winchestern war einfach zu handhaben, ja Morgan freute sich insgeheim auf die bevorstehende Action. Endlich gab es etwas zu tun. Doch die Zufälle, die zu dieser Situation führten, waren wirklich enorm. Reid könnte sie vermutlich genau ausrechnen. Aber das hilft jetzt auch nichts.

Er dehnt seinen Nacken und blickt dann auf, direkt in die Augen von Dean Winchester. Sie halten kurz Augenkontakt, dann sieht Winchester wieder nach vorne. Morgan sieht sich um und entdeckt auf einem Sofa zu seiner linken eine junge Frau liegen. Sie haben also nicht nur die Winchesters sondern auch eine Zivilistin. Das verkompliziert alles.

Sie ist offenbar auch Winchester aufgefallen, denn er starrt sie intensiv an.

„Hey!"

Das geflüsterte Wort zerreißt die Stille und lässt Morgan zusammenzucken. Doch die Frau rührt sich nicht. Winchester starrt sie weiterhin an.

Sie sind in einem kleinen Zimmer einer Blockhütte mit Blick ins Dickicht.

Er hasst so Hütten. Diese Stille, die Abgeschiedenheit. Hier konnte alles passieren, wie er in der Vergangenheit schon bitter erfahren musste. Vermutlich kam daher seine tiefe Abneigung gegen solche Orte.

Winchester hat inzwischen begonnen mit den Händen rum zu zappeln, die er hinter dem Rücken festgebunden hat.

Entsetzen kommt in Morgan auf, als er Winchester seine Hand lösen sieht. Die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt, wie gut Winchesters sich befreien konnten, aber auch, was sie mit Frauen anstellen konnten.

Hecktisch versucht auch er seine Fesseln zu lösen, aber er kann sich kein bisschen rühren. Er würde nichts tun können.

Alles konnte hier vor seinen Augen passieren.

* * *

Das war so typisch für ihn. Kaum hatte er das eine Trauma überstanden, kommt ein neues hinzu. Wieder einmal entführt. Und wieder eine scheinbar hoffnungslose Situation.

Warum hatte er sich nochmal entschieden FBI-Agent zu werden?

Zu seinem unfassbaren Glück kommt hinzu, dass er mit einem der Winchesters eingesperrt ist. Mit dem schlimmeren Bruder der Winchesters.

Er wurde dadurch geweckt, dass das Bett ruckelte auf dem er lag. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er sich seiner Lage voll bewusst war, und es war keine schöne Lage. An ein Bett gefesselt, nur Zentimeter von einem psychotischen Serienkiller entfernt, mit keiner Chance sich zu befreien.

Doch bis jetzt war er aus allen Situationen einigermaßen heil davon gekommen, er würde es auch hier packen. Er muss nur die Ruhe bewahren, alles analysieren, ein passendes Profil erstellen und entsprechend agieren. Außerdem gibt es noch sein Team da draußen. Sie würden ihn hier raus holen.

Er hatte sein Gesicht von Sam Winchester abgewandt, um ihn nicht anzustacheln. Doch jetzt wurde das nervenaufreibende Ruckeln des Bettes abgelöst durch Stille. Und, viel schlimmer, einem durchdringendem Blick im Nacken.

Er will, dass es aufhört, doch was ist die Alternative? Ihn ansehen?

Er versucht sich damit abzulenken, ein Profil der Täter zu erstellen.

Es waren 4 Unsubs gewesen. Sie wirkten sehr organisiert, hatten es genau geplant. Sie waren gewaltbereit gewesen, hatten es aber nicht herausgefordert. Und sie sind selbstsicher mit der Situation umgegangen, also…?

Langsam fängt sein Nacken an zu prickeln.

Die Wahl der Entführten. Eine Seltsame Auswahl. Er sah vielleicht einfach zu kontrollieren aus, jedoch Morgan und die Winchesters sicher nicht. Auch hier drin selbstsicher, außerdem in Besitz von ausreichend Kontrolle über sie. Es hatte sie gefreut FBI-Agenten zu haben. Erpressung?

Ihm fängt an sein Nacken zu erröten, gefolgt von seinem Gesicht.

Er kann sich kaum konzentrieren.

Plötzlich hören sie Lärm aus dem Nebenzimmer. Stimmen erheben sich laut und unverständlich, darunter eindeutig Morgans. Dann hört man eilige Schritte, mindestens zwei Männer, zu dem Zimmer rennen und mehr Geschrei. Offensichtlich wird Morgan weg gezerrt. Als sie an ihrer Tür vorbei kommen kann er ein paar Worte verstehen: „Hurensohn, dir werde ich´s zeigen so einen Aufstand zu machen! Wenn du noch einmal deine scheiß Niggerfresse öffnest…"

Sie hören noch ein bisschen Gepolter, dann legt sich wieder die Stille über sie. Jetzt sind nur noch leise die Stimmen ihrer Entführer zu hören.

Es sieht nicht gut führ sie aus, und vor allem nicht für Morgan.

Was kann er nur tun?

Profil.

Also…

Plötzlich durchbricht Sam Winchester mal wieder seinen eher unproduktiven Gedankenstrom.

„Hallo? Bist du wach? Hörst du mich? Wie geht's dir?"

Einen Moment lang kann er sich nicht rühren. Ihn stockt der Atem und er ist wie gelähmt. Dann dreht er langsam seinen Kopf.

Und blickt direkt in zwei tief braune Augen. Ca. 30 cm entfernt.

„Ist alles ok mit dir? Bist du verletzt?"

„Ja, alles gut." Seine Stimme bricht weg.

„OK, gut. Wie heißt du? Ich bin Sam."

„Dr. Reid, ehm Spencer."

„Ein Doktor, huh? Dafür siehst du aber recht jung aus. Doktor von was?"

„In Mathematik, Chemie und Ingenieurswissenschaften."

„Wow. Hör zu, dass sieht jetzt vielleicht schlimm aus, aber das wird schon wieder. Wir werden hier raus kommen."

Er kann ihn nur perplex anstarren. Das Einfühlungsvermögen muss vorgetäuscht sein, aber warum?

„Versuch mal dich leicht zu bewegen. Ich komme hier auf keinen Fall aus den Fesseln, aber du vielleicht schon. Fühlt sich irgendwas locker an?"

Ok, erstmal mitspielen. Es konnte nicht schaden sich zu befreien. Außerdem ist es sehr beruhigend, dass Sam Winchester nicht raus kommt, wenn das stimmt.

Er tut wie ihm gesagt wird und bewegt seine Arme und Beine. Seine Hände sind mit Handschellen an das Kopfteil festgemacht, seine Füße dagegen mit einem Strick festgebunden. Er kann sie zwar leicht bewegen, aber sie sitzen recht fest.

„Ich denke wir sollten abwarten bis alle schlafen ehe wir versuchen zu fliehen, also wird es dann vermutlich so drei Uhr nachts. In der Zwischenzeit müssen wir dich aus deinen Handschellen befreien, aber so dass die Entführer es nicht sehen, wenn sie herein kommen sollten. Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie man Handschellen öffnet?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. Eigentlich kann e es zwar schon, aber das will er jetzt nicht hier preisgeben.

„Das dachte ich mir. Wir brauchen einen dünnen Draht oder so etwas. Denk z.B. an eine Büroklammer. Ich habe zwar eine in die Hose eingenäht, aber da kommen wir jetzt leider nicht dran."

Reid schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Ich habe nichts derartiges. Ich komme auch an nichts dran."

Sam Winchester verzieht enttäuscht das Gesicht und starrt dann gedankenvoll die Decke an.

Das dürfte ein langer Tag werden.


	6. Chapter 6

Um 16:48 geht bei der Polizeizentrale ein Anruf ein.

Er wird sofort an die höchste Stelle weitergeleitet und endet bei SSA Hotchner. Sein Team und der Chief der Polizeistation hören das Gespräch mit. Garcia, von JJ benachrichtigt, versucht den Anrufer zu orten.

„Hier spricht Agent Hotchner."

„Agent Hotchner. Ich hoffe ich habe sie ein bisschen in Panik versetzt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es bei ihnen gerade hektisch wie in einem Bienenschwarm zugeht.

Also die genannten Forderungen sind bis 8:30 morgen früh auszuführen. Das Geld überweisen Sie auf ein Konto auf den Cayman-Inseln. Die Nummer gebe ich ihnen noch. Die Übergabe von Tony Morelli erkläre ich ihnen morgen früh. Sehr früh. Ciao."

Hotch lässt langsam den Hörer sinken, als nur noch tuten zu hören ist. Ihn treffen die verdutzten Blicke seines restlichen Teams. Aus JJs Handy sind Garcias frustrierte Verwünschungen zu vernehmen.

„Ich vermute mal du konntest ihn nicht orten, Garcia?"

„Nein konnte ich nicht, Sir. Das Gespräch war nicht nur sehr kurz und ich wurde erst spät gerufen, es wurde auch noch sprunghaft von verschiedenen Ländern weitergeleitet. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sir. Ich hab getan was ich konnte."

„Natürlich, Garcia. Unser Unsub ist nicht unvorbereitet in die ganze Sache gegangen. Besprechen wir mal, was wir bisher haben."

* * *

Die Typen hatten Morgan aus dem Zimmer gezerrt und auf der schäbigen Veranda angekettet. Seine Situation hatte sich also nicht verbessert. Immerhin hatte er den Rest der Hütte und seine Entführer genau sehen können.

Er trägt nur ein T-Shirt und eine leichte Jacke. Es ist Sommer, dennoch wird es nachts recht kalt, und er beginnt schon bald zu frieren.

Mittlerweile ist es mitten in der Nacht und er dämmert nur so vor sich hin; zu müde um wach zu bleiben, zu angespannt um schlafen zu können.

In der jetzigen Situation konnte er nur Ruhe bewahren, auf eine Veränderung oder Chance warten und hoffen das sein Team Reid und ihn finden würde.

Und natürlich sich nicht umbringen lassen.

Leider passt ihm diese Inaktivität gar nicht. So verbringt er seine wachen Phasen mit denken, grübeln, knobeln und kommt doch zu keiner Lösung. Um dann wieder von einem verletzten Reid, einer toten Frau und den Winchestern zu träumen.

Plötzlich wird er aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Er hört drinnen Leute etwas herumräumen und sieht dann die Entführer an ihm vorbei zu den Autos gehen.

Fassungslos sieht Morgan den roten Rücklichtern der beiden Wagen nach.

Sie sind einfach weg gefahren. Als wollten sie sie hier lassen. Na toll. Entweder ist etwas schief gegangen oder es war von Anfang an geplant sie allein –und gefesselt!- im Wald zurück zu lassen. Beides verheißt nichts Gutes für sie.

Zudem weiß er, dass Dean Winchester wenigstens eine Hand frei hat.

Verzweifelt versucht er loszukommen, aber die Ketten geben keinen Millimeter frei. So sehr er auch an ihnen rüttelt oder sie zu verschieben versucht, er kann sich nicht freiwinden. Er wird wieder still. Die Einsamkeit und die tausend Geräusche des nächtlichen Waldes dröhnen ihm in den Ohren.

Inzwischen ist ihm eiskalt.

* * *

Es war eindeutig Murphys Gesetz. Das typische Winchester Glück. Wenn etwas schief geht, dann richtig, mit allem drum und dran.

Nicht nur das sie entführt werden, nein, der Mit-Leidende ist ein FBI-Agent. Der ihn erkannt hat. Natürlich.

Kein Wunder, dass der so ein Geschrei macht, als er die Fesseln lösen kann – immerhin auf seine Fingerfertigkeit ist verlass -, er dachte vermutlich er würde jetzt alle umbringen und mit der Frau ein satanisches Ritual abhalten.

Glücklicherweise hatten die Entführer nicht bemerkt, dass er die Hände frei hatte.

Nach dem Lärm war dann auch die Frau wach. Nancy, die Kellnerin, hatte große Angst und macht sich große Sorgen um ihren zweijährigen Sohn Tim. Dean hatte sich entschuldigt sie ‚Süße' genannt zu haben und versucht sie zu beruhigen.

Nach fünf Minuten hatte sie sich so weit gefasst, dass er ihr seinen Plan erklären konnte.

„Hör zu, ich konnte meine eine Hand befreien. Ich werde erst mich befreien und dann dich. Und dann brauch ich deine Hilfe. Wir müssen sie irgendwie überrumpeln und am besten einzeln vorknöpfen. Ich habe mir gedacht, wir warten bis es circa 3 Uhr morgens ist, dann rufst du laut um Hilfe oder so. Nur so, dass es sie stört und einer kommt um nachzusehen. Ich werde ihn dann überwältigen. Das wird ganz einfach."

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich trau mich nicht."

„Denk an deinen Sohn. Anders kommen wir hier vermutlich nicht raus. Außerdem wird es nicht schlimm, aber ich kann es auch machen es wird nur nicht so gut. Danach kommt der andere dran, wir befreien die Anderen und können mit den Autos verschwinden."

Erleichtert lächelt Nancy ihn an und es ist deutlich sichtbar deshalb, dass sie nicht Lockvogel spielen muss. Dean grinst zurück und macht sich endlich weiter daran die Fesseln zu lösen. Immerhin ist der Grundstein seines Plans seine ungehinderte Beweglichkeit.

Es scheint gleichzeitig Stunden und doch nur wenige Sekunden zu dauern, bis endlich beide frei sind.

Doch das Warten daraufhin ist weitaus schlimmer. Dean weiß genau, dass Pläne nicht so klappen wie sie sollen und seine Geduld ist gerade nicht sehr groß. Nancy dagegen hat bald das dringliche Problem einer vollen Blase.

Beiden scheint sich die Zeit ganz aufzulösen und nur noch Warten ewig existent zu sein.

Obwohl sie wohl beide zwischenzeitlich eingeschlafen sind wollen sie jetzt ihren Plan in Tat umsetzen. Es scheint stockdunkel durch das Fenster, doch leise Geräusche sind zu hören. Dean macht Nancy ein Zeichen und sie fängt an erst zaghaft, dann lauter um Hilfe zu schreien.

Nach kurzer Zeit hören sie polternde Schritte näher kommen und der Schlüssel wird im Schloss gedreht. Dean, schon in Angriff-Stellung, macht sich bereit zuzuschlagen und die Person die durch die Tür kommt unschädlich zu machen. Doch durch die Tür kommt niemand anderes als Sam. Er öffnet die Tür und steckt seinen Kopf herein, suchend um sich guckend sieht er erst erleichtert und dann amüsiert aus als er die Situation überblickt.

„Störe ich?" fragt er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, „soll ich nochmal raus gehen?"

„Sam! Wie hast du..?"

Sam tritt jedoch ohne ihn mehr zu beachten ins Zimmer und auf Nancy zu. Er kratzt sich verlegen den Kopf und spricht sie an.

„Hi, ich bin Sam. Ist alles okay mit dir? Geht es dir gut?"

Nancy sieht ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Sie muss sich erst räuspern bevor sie stockend: „Ja, alles ok." sagt.

Mit einem nervösen Seitenblick auf Dean lächelt Sam sie an.

„Bald sind wir wieder zu Hause."

* * *

Reid tritt nach Sam aus dem Zimmer, in dem sie gefangen waren. Er steht in einem kleinen Raum, der genau so freudlos wirkt, wie er sich fühlt. Er starrt einige Minuten umher, nimmt die kleine Kochnische, das zerschlissene Sofa und leere Ravioli-Dosen auf einem Tisch wahr. Das Thema Jagd und Wald ist auch hier stark vertreten.

Reid wird sich zwei Dingen bewusst.

1\. Morgan befindet sich nicht in der kleinen Hütte.

2\. So sehr ihm sein Kopf auch das Gegenteil sagt, glaubt er nicht, dass Sam und Dean Winchester sie alle einfach töten würden.

Dennoch folgt er Sam jetzt lieber nicht in das Zimmer. Seine erst Sorge galt immer seinem Partner und tut es auch jetzt. Er durchsucht erneut mit den Blicken den Vorraum der Jagdhütte und öffnet dann die Tür nach draußen. Erleichterung durchflutet ihn, als er Morgan zusammengesunken, aber unverletzt am Geländer lehnen sieht.

Er geht zu ihm und rüttelt ihn wach. Morgan wirkt nicht wie er selbst. Außerdem ist er völlig verfroren. Doch mit der Zeit wird er wieder mehr er selbst. Langsam stürzt die Realität der Ereignisse auf die beiden ein, nachdem der Schock und die Erleichterung überwunden sind.

„Die sind einfach davon gefahren. Mistkerle! Die hätten mich hier erfrieren lassen."

„Morgan. Wir sind mitten im Wald im nirgendwo. Mit den Winchester-Brüdern. Was machen wir?"

„Sie haben noch eine Frau da drinnen. Wir müssen sie schützen und irgendwie von hier weg kommen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihr was tun werden. Ich denke wir haben ein falsches Bild von ihnen. Beide waren von ihrem Verhalten bisher nicht wie erwartet. Es bleibt jedoch die Frage was machen wir jetzt."

Beide zucken zusammen als eine Stimme sie unterbricht.

„Wir verschwinden von hier, was sonst."


End file.
